


Cherry Cola

by cherrysnake



Series: Talk Choni To Me [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom!Toni, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Top!Cheryl, just sayin, like super gay, not angst but we never know, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysnake/pseuds/cherrysnake
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz just living their best bi lives. A cute love story, keeping it sexy and fun.Updates: Tuesdays and Fridays





	1. First Kisses And Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this story popped in my head the other day and i couldn't stop thinking about it. Here's the first chapter if y'all like it i'mma continue, if not, i'm still gonna continue :) i hope you guys enjoy! if you decide to read it lol. Love ya gays ♥ (sorry for any mistakes this story may have)

Red lights. Toni wasn’t surprised when Cheryl turn off the lights and the room got illuminated by that cherry red color, (Rich people. So dramatic.) but her heart couldn’t stop beating as if she was just  finished running a marathon.

She got so nervous cause Cheryl decided that she was not gonna sleep on the floor with the rest of the girls instead she was gonna sleep on the readhead’s bed with the sleepover host.

It’s not that she didn’t like Cheryl, it was that she made her feel butterflies in her stomach (god, she hated that term.) but it was the only way she could describe it. As childish as it may sound, Cheryl Blossom made Toni Topaz get the butterflies.

She heard a knock on the door.

“Are you okay in there?” It was Cheryl. Worried because Toni asked her if she could use her bathroom an hour ago.

“Yeah, i´ll be out in a minute” _‘get it together, Topaz’_ when she got out all the girls were already asleep. Great. Except Cheryl, she was laying on her bed as if she was ready to be drawn, with those lights she looked like a goddess.

‘ _Ariana is right, God truly is a woman’_  she needed to get her eyes off this girl before it started to get creepy so she turned her gaze to the bed.

“ Why are you looking at the bed as if you’re gonna drown once you lay on it?” Cheryl asked. That made Toni get out of her train of “ _Cheryl thoughts_ ” and reply “I’ve never seen a bed this fancy it is all” as cool as possible.

She was a mess inside but had to put on her ‘I don’t care’ attitude and just lay on the fucking bed, she didn’t know what she was expecting when she lay down, the bed was comfortable but she already guessed that it’s not like Cheryl was gonna sleep in a rusty mattress like she did.

“Are you comfortable, T.T.?”

“yeah, very.”

“Really? Cause you seem a little weird.”

“It’s just- I’ve never been to an all girls sleepover before.” Even though true that was not the reason why.

“You don’t like them.” Cheryl said sadly, she liked Toni and she wanted her to also like her friends, she thought her being on the river vixens would be a great way to introduce them to her. Maybe she was wrong.

“No I do, it’s just sleepovers with straight girls are weird for me.” _Cheryl Blossom is never wrong_

“Oh Toni, Betty and Veronica are River High’s most iconic lesbian couple also I’m pretty sure Josie had a thing with Valerie last summer that’s what made Valerie leaving the Pussycats to make a duo with Archie, that clearly didn’t work out, more dramatic.”

That still didn’t seem to get Toni to relax, not when Cheryl’s arm was so close to hers she could almost feel her skin burn, she needed to get closer but knew she couldn’t, cause for Cheryl, they were only friends.

_Oh how wrong she was_

“T.T. is the reason why you’ve being acting weird all night is because i like you and you don’t reciprocate those feelings?” her heart skept a beat.

“What?” Toni couldn’t believe what she just heard, this girl that she could not stop thinking and fantasizing about for the past two weeks just declared her feelings for her.

“Maybe that was a little bit too straight-forward.” Cheryl was so red she matched her bed lights, she was embarrassed but not sorry for what she said, she needed to talk about her feelings God knows how long she has kept them inside.

“But I like you Antoinette Topaz. A lot. I think about you when I go to sleep, when I wake up, when you talk it feels as if nothing else matters.” She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks but she continued.

 “You have no idea how much I wanna tell Jughead to shut the fuck up every time he talks over you in class not only because he’s rude, annoying,  and everything he says is stupid. But because your point of view matters to me and your voice sounds like iced tea in the summer and hot chocolate by the fire in the winter.”

“I don’t know if I’m making sense anymore but Toni you make me feel safe and like I matter, I want to belong together with you and do all the cheesy things couples do like buying each other flowers and going to Target dates.” Cheryl said for Toni, for Heather, but most importantly for herself.

“Cher…” Toni felt like her words got stuck in her throat, she really couldn’t believe she got this beautiful girl in front of her with hope in her eyes and tears rolling down her face.

“I like you too Cheryl,” She wiped one of Cheryl’s tears away “You’re sweet and caring, how could I not like you?”

“I said it before and I’ll say it again,”

“Cheryl Blossom you’re sensational.” Toni said. With that, the pink haired girl leaned in and closed the small space between the two, lips parting and moving together, it was brief and wet but oh so beautiful, it was more than any of them expected.

 ** _Pure perfection_** , for Toni.

 ** _A revolution_** , for Cheryl.

Cheryl didn’t know the kiss of a girl could this delicate and caring, every pore of her was screaming for more, that’s why when Toni pulled away she grabbed her small face between her hands and brought her closer to her again.  

This time interwinding her legs with Toni’s, moving her lips faster a little less delicate but with still the same care, the brunette opened her mouth granting access for the cheerleader to add her tongue. Cheryl felt electricity running all over her body, felt the most in control she has ever felt in her life and she loved it.

Her lips were made for kissing Toni and Toni’s for kissing hers.

Cheryl pulled away grinning, she felt so happy, so free. Toni loved being handled by the redhead she always has to put this bad bitch front for people to believe she’s in a gang and that she’s “ _dangerous_ ” but with Cheryl she could just let go and be herself.

“So, girlfriends?” Toni asked

“Such a romantic way of asking.” Cheryl said jokingly

“Do you want me to kneel, cherry?” no way in hell Toni would ever kneel for someone. But for Cheryl, she was not gonna lie, it made her feel all nice and warm thinking about it. But those thoughts were for later.

“No, you just need to cuddle me.”

“That I can do.” Turning Cheryl around and wrapping her legs and arms around her.

“Cherry?” Toni asked.

“Yeah babe?”

“A Target date sounds awesome.” with that they went to sleep.

“Fucking, finally.” Josie whispered.


	2. Pink cupcakes and Jojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, i know.

Cheryl was mad, and for everyone’s sake it was better that she wasn’t. With every step she took, innocent people were being pushed to the lockers by the cheerleader thanks to her infuriated mood.

Weatherbee had decided to cut the cheerleading fund to give it to the bulldogs and the head cheerleader was not having it. If that would had happened last year, she would only need one call from Clifford Blossom and everything would had gone back to normal.

But now she had no Clifford (not that she actually missed him, but the privilages were nice.), money that she can’t touch till 21 and a mother that she kicked out for the greater good, so now she was living by her nana’s will money left by her generous daddy.

She couldn’t ask her nana for money for the squad, even though she knows  her nana would say yes, She was the Head Cheerleader, the team depended on her not her grandmother she needed to come up with an idea herself.

Trying to have a dramatic walk was hard when you’re being blocked by a bunch of high school students who like to stand in the middle of the hallway, Cheryl got more mad with every time she had to shove one of  these incels out of her way.

She needed to think and these average humans weren’t giving her the chance, when she got to the gym it’s when the idea struck her.

“Listen up, sluts.” Cheryl announced, grabbing the attention of all the girls.

“Thanks to our beloved principal the River Vixens don’t have funds to go to Nationals this year, but that would not stop us to raise the money and bring home yet another championship. Not that the bulldogs can relate.”

The girls laughed. “What are you suggesting, Cheryl?” Ugh. Kathy. A freshman Vixen.  Cheryl hated her, not only did she liked to flirt with Toni but she was also annoying as shit. If she didn’t had good moves Cheryl would have already kicked her out.

“Well, I was getting to it before you rudely interrupted me, Katherine.” Cheryl said already annoyed.

“My name is not Kather-“  “I don’t want to hear it Kathlyn, you’re dismissed.”

“What?”

“Leave!” Cheryl yelled. The rest of the girls saw Kathy grab her gym bag and leave her pom poms with a sad look on her face.

“Anyway as I was saying, I’ve come up with an amazing idea that would save us the embarrassment of not attending this year’s Nationals.” Cheryl made a pause just for the drama of it all.

“A cupcake sale.”

“A what?” Betty asked with a horrid look on her face.

“A cupcake sale Elizabeth, are you deaf?” Josie asked already irritated, she loved her girls and loved Cheryl more than all of them but she hated being on the squad, she was not a team player. She was not used to share the spotlight. 

“What Betty is trying to say is that, does anyone remember the “oldie brownie” incident?” said Veronica trying to defend her girlfriend.

“What brownie incident?” Asked Toni, intrigued sitting at the back of the bleachers, she was Cheryl’s girlfriend now but she still hasn’t felt comfortable around the other girls yet.

Cheryl sit down on the gym floor looking at the girls who were sitting on the bleachers remembering the incident that occurred during their freshman year.

“Oh T.T. it was horrible, we made brownies to raise money for a charity event, and a former Vixen added laxatives to the mix, it was a shit show. Literally.”

Toni tried real hard not to laugh, damn she comes from a devil school but not even in Southside High someone did something that evil. Well maybe the knife fights and drug use were worse.

“No one in the school or the entire town would buy anything from us ever again.” Betty exclaimed.

“Dear Betty we are not selling them to the Northside, we’re going to the Southside.”

“What!?” the girls could not believe what Cheryl has said, maybe she was going crazy, there was no way they could go to the Southside and come out alive.

Toni started laughing “That was a good one babe.”

“Do I look like I’m joking, Antoinette?” “We need funds and this is the only way we can do it, or does any of you want wash the cars of old men that only want an excuse to flirt with underage girls?”

The squad shook their heads but Toni couldn’t believe it, she didn’t want to imagine the awful things that would happen if these suburban girls went to the Southside to sell fucking cupcakes. But Cheryl looked determined, well a serpent was going to accompany them, they were going to be fine. At least she hoped.

“So it’s settled. Inner circle, you guys come to my house tonight to bake the cupcakes and I expect the rest tomorrow after school to go sell them.”

“Shoo, bitches.”

 “The meeting is over.”

“Why do we need 30 different kinds of frosting?” Toni asked, inspecting a canister of Betty Crocker’s Cherry frosting.

“Because we need different types of frosting for different cupcake flavors.” Cheryl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Come on add the pink coloring to the buttercream frosting I made.”

“Why did you store bought if you already made your own?” Toni really didn’t want to be baking, first of all she didn’t know how to do it and Cheryl knew she tried once but almost lit her trailer park in flames. So she didn’t understand why her girlfriend wanted her to help her.

Maybe Cheryl really did like to blow things up.

“Cause the buttercream is for the Serpents only, the Betty Crocker’s is for the rest of the Southside, we are making a lot of batches and butter is expensive.”

“’Rich and Creamy’, I’ve heard that before.”

“Can you stop playing around and help me? The girls are about to arrive and at least we need to have the first batch in the oven.”

“Fine. But only if you give me a kiss first.” Toni said closing her eyes and making a kissing face.

Cheryl shook her head “You’re an actual child.” But pecked Toni on the lips.

After an hour of baking, the couple heard the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get that.” Cheryl said already walking towards the door. “Hello ladies, Thistlehouse welcomes you back. You’re late.”

It was when the redhead let them in when Josie said “Don’t look at me B and V picked me up late.” Putting cupcake mix on the baking countertop.

Betty was already turning red when Toni asked “Oh my god, were you fucking?” and under her breath said “Lucky, bitches.”

“Betty was stressed over finals so I helped her to unwind.”

 “How about you Bombshell, you definitely look like you need an orgasm.” Veronica smirked.

Cheryl awkwardly looked at Toni, they haven’t talk about sex since they got together, after this they knew they needed to have the talk.

“Not yet, Ronnie.” “Too early.” Toni said, “But Cheryl knows how to take care of herself.” Winking at her girlfriend, it was Cheryl’s turn to turn red.

“Ugh can we stop talking about sex, it’s making me horny.” Josie commented.

“Yes.” Betty agreed. “Let’s bake.”

The next day when the girls arrived to the gym no one from the rest of the team was there, they waited half an hour when Josie said “Maybe, they’re not coming.” Already bored.

“This is unacceptable! we are a squad. A team, they can’t just bail.” Cheryl was getting mad. Furious, was ready to go to each and every of the girl’s houses and snap.

Josie knew that look very well so she proposed for them to go as it will be more easy for them to blend in the crowd cause they were a smaller number.

“Yeah let’s bring them to my car and we can start selling them as fast as possible before it gets dark.” Veronica said.

They were on the road, Veronica driving with Betty as the copilot and Toni, Cheryl, and Josie in the back.

“You okay, Cherry?” Toni whispered in her girlfriend’s ear, making circles in her wrist trying to calm her down. “No T.T., I’m disappointed. I want to kick them all off the team but I know I can’t cause there would be no team if I do.”

“Come on, Cherrybomb, you know they would never step a foot in the Southside, these ones are only here cause they love you.”

“Preach it sister.” Josie added.

Cheryl was feeling down thanks to the bailing of her River Vixens so she rested her head on Toni’s shoulder.

“Maybe some music can cheer our HBIC up.” Veronica said enthusiastically.

It was when Betty connected her phone to the car and “ _Every Girl’s  a Super Girl_ ” by Jojo Siwa started playing,  all the girls looked at Betty with confusion.

“What?” Betty asked. “It’s a bop.” and started singing a long to the song

“You've got a story, so don't you worry. Say what you need to say!”

Then Toni, surprising everyone started singing at the top of her lungs. “THIS IS YOUR CHAPTER, _HAPPY EVER AFTER_ LIVE EVERY DAY THAT WAY!”

Cheryl started laughing and that’s when everyone joined Betty and Toni.

“WE SHOW UP FOR EACH OTHER LISTEN UP TO EACH OTHER IT’S A REAL KIND OF POWER AND WE’RE MAKING IT OURS WE LOOK UP TO EACH OTHER LOOKING OUT FOR  ONE ANOTHER IT’S A REAL KIND OF POWER AND WE’RE MAKING IT OURS!”

They sang the rest of the song, it was 10 minutes later and another two Jojo songs when they finally arrived to the Southside.

“Where do we start?” Betty asked Toni before the got out of the car.

“Well, the Whyte Wyrm, I guess. I still don’t get why we needed to wear our uniforms.”

“We are a united front.” Cheryl answered

When they got to the bar, they got a lot of stares.

Five girls with a cheerleading uniform holding boxes filled with cupcakes.

It was when Tall Boy recognized Toni. “Pink hair, looking good.” He said lovingly.

“Thanks, Talls. You guys want a cupcake?”

“Only if they’re free.” Jughead said behind the bar counter.

“They’re five dollars each knuckle head.” Cheryl said. “It’s for a good cause.”

“Cheryl, you can’t sell them a cupcake for five dollars, it’s too expensive.” Toni added.

“Doesn’t selling drugs make good money?” Josie asked and Toni gave her a dirty look. “Sorry, just asking.”

“For you T, we can afford it.” Mustang said.

“Wow didn’t know the Serpents were so nice.” Betty said, smiling.

“Where else you guys are selling them?” Fangs asked.

Veronica answered him by saying “We thought of walking by the trailer parks at Sunnyside and sell them to the people there.”

“Yeah good luck with that.” Tall Boy said with his mouth full of cupcake and licking the pink frosting around his mouth. “Fuck, this is good. You girls need to teach me how to make these.” Then added.

“We can sell them for you at Sunnyside, no way anyone is gonna buy anything from y’all with those uniforms.” Grabbing another cupcake from Josie and giving her another five dollars. “No offense.”

“Seriously?” Toni didn’t saw that coming, she knew her gang loved her but not to the extent of selling cupcakes for her cheerleading team.

“Yeah you know job’s been slow this week.” Tall Boy gave the cupcake his biggest smile and mouthed ‘I love you.’ To it.

“Well squad we should get going it’s getting late.” Cheryl said, then adding “Thank you Serpents, you guys truly are saving our asses.”

Toni smiled to that, her girl being nice to her family after the pain some of them might caused her made her happy. Cheryl Blossom was the definition of bravery and overcome, and Toni loved that.

She grabbed the redhead’s hand and they all left after saying their goodbyes.

When they got to the car Veronica joked “Maybe we can add the Serpents to the squad after Cheryl ends the girls tomorrow.”

“I’m definitely bringing Tall Boy some pom poms.” Cheryl said, and all the girls laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it sexy, keep it fun.


	3. Not a Chapter

Sorry babes, i couldn't post today cause my mom took me to a praying rosary circle thingy (it felt very culty skdkfkg) but i'm posting a double chapter on Thursday to make up for today and Friday, because i won't be able to post either that day cause it's my birthday. I don't know if you care about this story but if you do, i'm sorry!! i'll try to make it worth the wait. 

Love y'all 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it sexy, keep it fun.


	4. The Inner Circle Gone Wild And A First Date Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part one, later today i'll upload the second part.  
> Chapter four is gonna be all smut so beware. (I wasn't going to add the smut till later on but fuck it.)

Toni was a gay mess. In less than 3 hours she was taking the most beautiful girl  she had ever seen on a date and she was hoping Cheryl would like it. But she needed help. A Lot of help. So she called her favorite lesbians and the lovely Josie for advice.

She was glad she finally had a sisterhood of her own. She had been surrounded by men her entire life. Not that she hated being friends with Fangs and Sweetpea, she loved them both, but girls were different. And she loved her girls.

“Hey, Topaz. Finished trimming your nails?” Veronica greeted her through the phone. Betty, Josie, and Veronica were at Target buying snacks for Veronica’s end of the school year iconic sleepover that Toni and Cheryl were missing out but Ronnie forgave them for not attending cause she had said “If it’s gay, it’s forgivable.”

“How many times do I have to tell you Ronnie, we haven’t had sex yet. Also you should be asking Cheryl that.”

“Ugh we love a power bottom. But girl, damn, it’s been 2 weeks since you guys started dating. At that time I already had Betty on her knees. ”

“Shut up, Veronica.” She heard Betty say, clearly embarrassed.

“Sorry, babe.”

“Anyway, where are you taking her?” Veronica asked.

“Don’t take her to Target, these employees are rude. Also you can do better than that.” Josie chimed in.

“Josie, you told the pharmacy lady that her makeup looked tacky when we were passing by.” Betty reminded her.

“I was just making an observation, a thank you would have been nice.”

“Wait- Why would know about the Target date?” Toni asked.

“Oh, I heard the cheesy declaration of love, you and Cheryl told each other when you thought we were sleeping.”

“That was private, Josie.” Betty told her.

“Nothing in this friend group is private, remember the snapchat Ronnie send of her singing _“I Just Had Sex”_ when you both fucked for the first time? She was naked when she send that.”

“Also Betty didn’t you make Cheryl take out a Ben Wa Ball that got stuck in your pussy when you and your lady lover decided that you wanted to get freaky?”

“Also didn’t you-”

“Okay we get it. We clearly don’t know what privacy is.” Betty interrupted her.

“You said it, sister.” Josie said.

“Listen guys, I would love to know the rest of that story but I really need help with this date.” Toni told the girls.

“Girl, why didn’t you start with that? I have plenty of ideas of where you can take our favorite redhead.” Veronica said

“Seriously, Veronica? Cause I literally bought a map of Riverdale to find a cute date and the only place I could find was Pop’s and we go there every day. I want somewhere more special.”

“Why the fuck would you buy a fucking map? What is this, the nineteen hundreds? Josie asked she didn’t know they still sold those, what a fucking waste of trees.

“Cause if you didn’t know Josephine this town is so old school, you can’t even google it.” Toni was getting frustrated, she still had no plan and she already wasted time talking to these girls about stupid shit.

“Okay listen, there’s this place almost in the outs of the town where there’s an abandoned house and-“ Josie interrupted Veronica

“She wants to take Cheryl on a date Veronica not murder her.”

“ _And_ it gets really romantic cause the people who lived there planted cherry blossom trees and they look gorgeous so you can set a picnic on the floor of the house in front of the big window and watch the trees. ”

“Oh my god, Ronnie. Why haven’t you taken me there it sounds so cute.” Betty said looking at her girlfriend with love eyes, Veronica’s a romantic and she loved that about her.

Josie rolled her eyes “That sounds like a murder waiting to happen.”

Toni kinda agreed with Josie but it was the best idea and she had no time.

“Okay Ronnie, send me the address.”

Toni parked her motorcycle in front of the house, grabbing the picnic basket she looked up the house and she couldn’t deny that the house was gorgeous. She got in front of the door thinking that she would have to pick the lock but when she turned the handle, the door opened.

She settled the picnic in front of the window like Veronica told her and even brought candles for the night. She wanted it to be perfect, Cheryl deserved perfect.

The ride back into town to pick up Cheryl was just Toni overthinking everything _“Should I bring her flowers? I don’t know what her favorite ones are, what if I bring her flowers and she hates them? She likes baking, Should I bring her a cake? You’re so fucking stupid Topaz, Who brings someone a cake to a first date?”_  

At the end she settled for red roses. Cheryl likes red.

After she got the flowers it didn’t take Toni much to arrive to her girlfriend’s house, she ringed the bell and hoped for the best.

Cheryl opened the door looking stunning. She was wearing red leather shorts, a white crop top with a red leather jacket over it and for her surprise some white converse shoes. It was a very minimalistic look but this girl could make everything look hot.

“I think is the first time I’ve ever seen you in other than heels.”

“Well you didn’t tell me where we are going so I decided for something more casual.” Cheryl said making a turn so Toni could appreciate her outfit.

“Well you look amazing babe.” Toni said giving Cheryl a kiss on the lips.

“Also I brought you something.” Giving her the red roses she had bought for her, hoping she would like them.

“They’re beautiful.” Cheryl said looking at them surprised, she really wasn’t expecting Toni to bring her flowers.

“I’ve never been given flowers before.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them, for sure won’t be the last time I will be giving them to you, Cher.” Toni knew Cheryl didn’t had a happy upbringing, the only happiness Cheryl knew before meeting Toni was her brother Jason, Heather and the girls. And her parents had destroyed two out of the three and she was glad the girls stood by her after everything.

“Well how about I put these flowers in water and then you can take me on your mysterious date.”

Cheryl felt free riding in a motorcycle with Toni, the wind hitting her body and the rush of adrenaline felt was amazing. She was curious into what Toni had in mind for the date, she really wished Toni didn’t take the Target thing literal.

It wasn’t till they arrived into an abandoned house when Cheryl asked.

“T.T. what are we doing here?” She thought maybe Toni had to pick something up, maybe deliver a package. Cheryl wasn’t oblivious into what Toni did with her gang, after all her own father used to work in that business before he died.

But why do it when you’re on a date? Cheryl looked around, there were cherry blossom trees everywhere, it was such a beautiful view.

“Well we are here for our date, Cherry.”

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and took her inside the house. There on the floor next to a big window that gave view to the trees, under a big flannel blanket was a picnic set. It really matched the country home aesthetic the house had.

It was simple, it wasn’t the fancy date Cheryl always dreamed of when she was a little girl but at the end of the day she never dream of it to be with a girl. A girl that cared about Cheryl and just wanted to make her happy.

It wasn’t elaborated but it was more that she could ever ask for.

“I thought we could sit down and talk about stuff while we eat. I know it isn’t fancy but I thought it was a great way to learn more about each other. Isn’t that what first dates are all about?”

“Yeah.” Cheryl answered with a big smile on her face.

“Did you had to do the Serpent dance?” Cheryl asked. They’ve been talking for hours, Toni was telling Cheryl about the initiation process of the gang.

“Well my family is one of the founders so like I was born in the Serpents, I hadn’t but I’ve been trying to get it debunked.”

“Betty got into pole dancing last year, she was bad. At least that’s what Veronica told us, she did broke her ankle, it was a mess. But so funny.” Cheryl said laughing

“When did you all meet?” Toni asked.

“Elementary school, they’ve been my rock ever since.” Cheryl smiled, remembering the fond memory.

At this point the night had settled in and the only source of light they had were the candles and the moon. Cheryl looked beautiful in that lighting but at the end Cheryl always looked beautiful.

“Toni?” Cheryl asked almost whispering

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Toni nodded to that, the redhead got closer till there was no space between them. Toni’s lips were soft and tasted sweet like apple pie, she was so intoxicating Cheryl wanted more. She moved so she could rest her body between Toni’s legs and without taking her lips off hers, she moved her hand and grab her girlfriend’s thigh, squeezing a little bit, exploring, trying to get a reaction out of her girl.

And she did, when Cheryl squeezed her thigh, Toni bucked her hips and open her mouth and Cheryl took that opportunity to add her tongue, their kisses were wet and started to get faster. It was only a makeout but it was the most intimate they’ve ever been and that made Cheryl nervous but excited at the same time.

Cheryl started kissing down Toni’s neck when the shorter girl started moaning softly, Toni’s moans made Cheryl feel warm inside and wanted to make Toni moan again so she sucked down harder on her neck.

“Cher,” Toni moaned

Cheryl was sliding her hand under Toni’s shirt when they heard a singing that made her stop.

_“And I guess that it's just the woman in you, That brings out the woman in meee, I know I can't help myself, You're all in the world to meee, It feels like the first time, Feels like the very first time, It feels like the first timeeeeee”_

It was Betty Cooper drunkenly singing while two different giggles accompany her.

What had happen was that while Toni and Cheryl were having their date, the sleepover at Veronica’s was happening and after drinking, watching rom coms, eating all the junk food their bodies could handle, and more drinking. They thought it was a good idea to call an Uber and just check on their friends to see if they were having  good time, and looking at what they had encounter with when they arrived, looks like they were.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Cheryl yelled, she was going to kill her friends. She knew they had no boundaries but this was next level, they were currently standing in front of the window while Josie was repeatedly knocking on it and waving at them.

Toni started laughing when the three intoxicated girls were trying to fit into the door at the same time, they were carrying big blankets and pillows. Veronica got in first and the other two followed after that and after all of that they were still singing and holding hands to try and equilibrate themselves.

“ _Spent my time so foolishly, But now that I found you, Together we'll make history, And I know that it must be the woman in you, That brings out the woman in me, I know I can't help myself, You're all my eyes can see, And it feels like the first time, Like it never did before, Feels like the first timeeeeeee”_

Cheryl was still on the same position she was before their friends interrupted them, shocked. When Ronnie took out her phone and started filming trying her best to copy Kris Jenner by saying “You’re doing amazing, sweetie.” But failing when she dropped her phone and when she tried to pick it up she fell to the floor, dragging the other two down with her.

They were so drunk that they fell asleep on the floor.

“I’m going to kill them when they wake up.”

“Relax, babe. We can finish this later.” Toni gave Cheryl one last kiss before saying.

“Come, on. Lets tuck our kids in, At least they were smart to bring something to sleep, it wouldn’t be fun to try and bring them back to town in this state.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it sexy, keep it fun.


	5. All Of The Downs And The Uppers Keep Making Love To Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to go up on Thursday and it's Sunday. :))) i got lazy, sorry.  
> This is smut so, yuhh.

Toni never liked the North Side. She thought they were all pretentious, wealthy, mostly white kids and she wasn’t wrong, when she started at Riverdale High she got called Southside scum, serpent whore, and a lot of racial slurs.

I mean it wasn’t like her life in the South Side was all clouds and rainbows, she knew there were awful people in world but at the end of the day most of her fights were between her and people with the same background as her.

So when this life-sized Barbie decided to remind Toni how unfortunate her economic background was, the Serpent lost it.

“Where’s the mouth that feeds you, Toni? She finally realized you only show interest in her when she pays for your meals?” Mikaela Campbell said walking down the stairs of the school entrance, trying to mock Toni.

“Hello, white Kelly, sounds like the bleach finally got inside your head.” Toni was tired of this girl harassing her. She knew she could get this girl to shut up in a matter of seconds but the Serpents didn’t need another Jason Blossom type of scandal.

“You wish, but unlike you, I don’t get my hair done from a dollar store hair dye box by the sink at my dirty trailer park bathroom.”

“Funny that you think my trailer has a sink.” Toni joked, “Also, do you have a weird obsession with Cheryl? Why are you so suddenly preoccupied about who she’s dating?”

“She used to have good taste, someone needs to remind her that there’s people out there who she could be dating that don’t have a criminal record.”

“Like who? You?” Toni asked, the blonde girl’s face got red by Toni’s question.

“You’re into her. Amazing. Well sorry to break it down to you, Mikaela Lip Injections. Cheryl’s taken.” Toni wasn’t jealous, she was confident about herself and her relationship but sometimes people’s comments were a little too much for her.

“One day Cheryl will wake up and see how mistaken she was when she decided to be your girlfriend.” The girl was flaming at that point, she had a crush on Cheryl for like forever now and when she decided to finally speak up her feelings, her crush started dating someone.

“I’ll be the one to give you the call.” And with that Toni left the school grounds.

On the way to Cheryl’s house, Toni started thinking about all of the stupid things the Riverdale High students liked to say “ _When she wasn’t listening.”_ Like that one time in history when the two girls behind her were gossiping about how she was only after Cheryl’s money because she forgot her wallet at home and Cheryl decided to pay for her lunch at the cafeteria.

At her lover’s house she was still thinking about that stupid girl that she wasn’t paying attention to her girlfriend talking.

“T.T. are you even listenting?”

“Huh?”

“I asked what did Miss. Lunington said the rest of the lecture, I’m sorry I had to leave early, Nana Rose wasn’t feeling so well.”

“Oh, nothing important. She continue to ramble about how capitalism is ruining the country.” Even when she responded her girlfriend she sounded like she wasn’t even in the conversation.

“Are you okay, Toni? You seem distant today.” Cheryl was worried about Toni, she has never seen her like that.

Toni sighed. “No, I’m sorry. Mikaela was bothering me again, and I just can’t get her stupid words out of my head.” She knew she did wrong by saying that girl’s name cause she knew that Cheryl was going to get mad.

“God. That stupid girl can’t mind her own business, what type of nonsense did she bother your with, today?”

“How I’m too poor to be dating you.” Toni said like she didn’t care but with shit like that it’s too difficult not to.

“I’m going to kill that bitch, just you wait babe tomorrow the River Vixens are going to show her the price you pay when you mess with one of us.” Cheryl was already planning an urgent meeting for tomorrow. Toni sometimes thought that the River Vixens were Cheryl’s gang of her own.

“That’s very sweet, Cherry. But if I wanted to create chaos I would have told the Serpents a long time ago. Let’s just chill, I don’t want to be thinking about this shit anymore.”

“You know I would do anything for you, right.” Cheryl told Toni, sitting on top of her girl’s lap on the living room’s couch.

“Yeah, I know Cheryl. But I don’t like violence, you know that. She’s gonna grow tired of babbling the same shit over and over again.”

Cheryl wanted to ask her how she felt but she knew that Toni didn’t want to be talking about that right now. Money seemed to be something that made Toni uncomfortable, she knew they will have this conversation later on, but right know she wanted to make her girlfriend relax.

“You know what you need, T.T.?”

“What, my Cherry.”

“A massage. Come on, I have some oils that will make you relax.”

“You don’t need to do this, Cheryl.”

“I want to. I want to take care of you.”

Toni felt happy when she heard that, she was so used to take care of everything ever since she was a child, always finding a way to survive and taking care of Sweetpea and Fangs when they were all kids. So to hear that someone for the first time wanted to do something for her, she was not gonna lie, she was feeling a little bit emotional.

“Okay, let’s  go.”

Toni was sitting in the middle of Cheryl’s bed when a wood smell hit her, it was sweet, she didn’t thought wood could smell so nice. She never believed that oils could relax people but when Cheryl moved one hand up her neck, squeezing and releasing as she went she was finally understanding how great they were.

“What type of oil is this? It smells interesting.”

“Sandalwood, not of a lot of people like the smell of it but I think it’s kind of soothing.”

“It’s very nice I like it.”

“I’m glad you do, T.T.”

Cheryl was using both of her hands, moving her fingers in circular motions each hand on either side of her neck, traveling down from the base of her skull, along the neck and out along the tops of her shoulders.

She could feel warm oil dripping down her back and hands spreading it all over her entire back. It was the warmth, the feeling of the oil all over her body and Cheryl soft hands that were overwhelming her in the best way possible, so it didn’t surprised her when a moan escaped her mouth.

“Feeling good, Toni?” Cheryl smirked, but she was glad her girlfriend was enjoying herself. Cheryl liked making people she cared about feel good, it made her feel useful, like she had a purpose.

“Very good.” Toni liked this. Not only the massage itself but the level of intimacy it bringed, she could feel Cheryl’s body pressing up against her back when she traveled her hands down her arms spreading the oil all over them and planting a kiss on her neck while she was at it.

“Cheryl.”

“Yeah?” Cheryl whispered on her ear.

“What are you doing?” Toni asked, she was so turned on she didn’t realized she was also whispering.

“I thought we could finish what we were doing last week before we got rudely interrupted. If you want to, of course.”

“Yeah, I do.” And with that Toni turned her head back so she could have better access to Cheryl’s mouth. She kissed her, not sure of what she was doing, not caring if she was doing it right, she just wanted to have Cheryl as close as possible, to love her with her mouth.

Cheryl and her had talked about sex and the next day after their date, decided to explore each others bodies. It wasn’t sexual, they just wanted to get comfortable being naked around each other, they joked around, talked about their insecurities, their likes and dislikes, and Toni confessed to her that she was still a virgin.

That shocked Cheryl. Toni always seemed to be the type of person who was experienced, someone who has lived it all, sometimes she forgot that they were only seventeen. Toni has been on dates with people, but never got pass groping. She didn’t trust any of them with her body. But she trusted Cheryl, and wanted to be hers in every way possible.

She laid down on the bed with Cheryl’s lips still on hers, she was nervous, but decided to not think about it. That was her problem she overthought everything, she wanted to shut down, to just enjoy the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips on her neck.

“Cheryl, please.” She was getting more overwhelmed than she was before, one thing was relaxing scents and your girlfriends hands massaging your body and another thing to have said girlfriend on top of you, between your legs, pressed up against your body sucking on your pulse point.

“What do you want, baby?” Cheryl, asked. Still teasing.

“For you. To do. Something.” Toni said, between breaths.

“You need to be more specific than that, Toni.” Cheryl was rocking her body up and down Toni’s leg to relieve a little bit of herself and handling one of Toni’s breasts.

There were too many sensations, Toni could feel Cheryl’s underwear get more wet every time she rubbed herself on her leg. She could feel Cheryl’s hand on her tit, she was squeezing and pulling her nipple. It felt amazing.

It wasn’t until Cheryl put her mouth on her nipple that Toni couldn’t handle it anymore.

“You need to take those clothes off, now.” Toni demanded, well, she kind of  begged.

She watched how Cheryl took of the loose shirt she was wearing to reveal her amazing body underneath, Toni’s mouth seemed to have a mind of it’s own when, without even thinking about it, she was kissing all over Cheryl’s breasts, groping one and sucking the other.

“Fuck, Toni.” Cheryl could feel herself get more wet by the minute, She was going to move to take down her panties, when Toni was already taking them off.

Toni stopped to look at her lover in the eyes, there was so much love in them the Serpent almost melted right on the spot. God she truly adored this girl, she grabbed her Cheryl’s face between her hands and slowly kissed her, her thumb caressing her cheek.

After a while of slowly kissing Toni let go of Cheryl’s face and rested her head on the pillow, finally letting herself relax, submitting herself to Cheryl’s touch.

Cheryl started leaving a trail of kisses on Toni’s abdomen, taking her time to slowly made her way down to her girlfriend’s groin, after taking off her panties, she could her Toni’s breaths become a little faster, Toni was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. A true beauty.

Leaving wet kissing down her thigh till she reached her vulva. Cheryl opened her mouth a little more and started licking her folds, adding a little pressure with her tongue, sucking her folds so hard Toni started screaming in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck me Cher.” Cheryl liked hearing Toni moan, so she started increasing the speed of her mouth, sucking hard on her girlfriend’s wet folds, circling her tongue all over the hood of her clit.

“Toni, baby?” Cheryl asked, rubbing her hand over Toni’s clit.

“Y-Yeah?” Toni was feeling so good she barely got the strength to answer her.

“Can I add a finger? I want to feel you inside.”

“Fuck yeah.” Toni bucked her hips in response.

Cheryl gripped one of Toni’s hips so she could stop Toni from moving them, and with her other hand added one finger inside of her girlfriend’s pussy. She moved her finger trying to find Toni’s spot.

She knew she had found it when Toni arched her back in pleasure and when she was coming down, accidentaly hitted her head on the headboard.

“Oh, shit.” Toni cursed in pain.

“My god, T.T. are you okay?” Cheryl asked, while trying to examine her head.

“I’m fine, Cher. Seriously I’m okay, stop Cheryl, I don’t have brain damage.”

“You hit your head, it sounded really loud.”

“I’m fine baby, come on, let’s continue.” Toni said, caressing her girlfriend’s skin.

“But, Toni-“ Toni shut her up with a kiss “Come on, Cherry. Make me cum.” She looked at the redhead with lust in her eyes. Cheryl was a giver.

She pinned Toni down on the bed and started grinding her hips onto Toni’s, rubbing each other. Making her feel good, making herself feel good. She hide her face on Toni’s neck and started moaning her name.

“Toni, you feel so good. Fuck.” She could feel herself close to cumming but she wanted to get off Toni first. Toni knew they looked weird, it wasn’t like in porn Cheryl was on top of her, she could feel her pussy against hers making delicious movements that made her skin all tingly and her heart beat faster. They probably looked like a human pretzel, with all of their limbs tangled in each other.

She would never look at pretzels the same way again.

 Cheryl changed positions, started rubbing her clit on Toni’s leg while she inserted two fingers inside Toni, carefully, knowing she was fully wet, she started moving them faster.

“Cheryl, baby. Fuck me faster, please.” Cheryl started moving her fingers even faster when Toni stopped her hand.

Something rang inside of Cheryl’s head thinking that she might have hurt Toni but all of her doubt vanished when Toni said,

“I want you to grind yourself on me, I want us to cum together.” Toni felt a little silly when she said that but fuck it, she wanted to feel her girlfriend.

“Your wish is my command, T.T.” Cheryl replied, rocking her hips. Fast. Trying to give a kiss to Toni but ended up moaning in her mouth.

They were sweaty and hot. But for them it was pure bliss. They complemented each other like puzzle pieces. The way Toni felt underneath Cheryl, her scent, and how she sounded every time their hips met each other was enough so send her over the edge, bringing Toni with her.

They rode their orgasm together, when they finished Cheryl fell on top her girlfriend, giving her a big sloppy kiss on the lips.

“You truly are sensational, Cher.” Toni said, with the rest of the energy she had left.

“You were amazing yourself, T.T.” Toni wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“Thank you.”

“For what, T?”

“For making my first time, better than I could ever imagine.”

“You deserve the very best, Toni. I’m glad I could give you that.” Cheryl said, she had so much love for this girl, she couldn’t even remember what her life was before she had Toni.

“But if you want, I can think of a better way you can thank me.”

“And, that is?”

“I think you can imagine, Cha-cha.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it sexy, keep it fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep it sexy, keep it fun.


End file.
